


Ticklish

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mediocre writing, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, Tickling, absolute filth, inappropriate tickling, tickling kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Souji was ticklishMore ticklish  than Yosuke expected





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhshhdhdhajsjfgsbfjshd this is my first NSFW work and my second I’ve ever deemed good enough to post.
> 
> I wrote this within 24 hours on the notes in my phone so sorry if there’s formatting issues or obvious spelling mistakes ;u;
> 
> I’m not even into tickling why did I write this lmao
> 
> Ignore my shit writing

It was just a normal sleepover, it started normally with some studying, video games, and just normal sleepover stuff. The only thing different was that no one was home, Nanako was at a friends house and Dojima was working late, so they could be louder than normal. Yosuke was joking around, and to emphasize it he poked Souji in his side, and Souji flinched at it, more than would be expected. 

“Is something wrong?” Yosuke was afraid that he’d hurt him with the way he flinched. Souji shook his head. 

“I’m just a bit ticklish” Souji said in response, looking a bit sheepish. Yosuke decided this was a great opportunity to mess with him. While Souji was distracted, Yosuke tackled him to the carpet and started tickling him mercilessly. Souji practically yelped when Yosuke started tickling him, and he tried to squirm out of the other boys grasp. He was fast, but Yosuke was faster, and he pinned him onto his back while he was struggling. 

He went for his sides first, drawing out an uncontrolled laugh from souji, it was loud and genuine, a heftier laugh than Yosuke had heard from the other boy since they’ve met. Souji was unsuccessful is his attempts to escape, too weak from laughter to get anywhere. 

Next, Yosuke went for his stomach, where he figured Souji would be sensitive. For better access, he lifted up Souji’s shirt. Souji flailed as yosuke attacked his stomach, and Yosuke could see tears in his eyes. He thought this might be going a but far, but he’s never seen his partner this uninhibited before, so he wasn’t about to stop this soon. 

Yosuke shifted onto Souji’s lap, for better access, as he continued his attack. Because of his better angle, he could reach both Souji’s stomach and his sided, switching between the two periodically. Souji was gasping for breath between laughs and squirming under Yosuke. Yosuke pressed his fingers down roughly underneath Souji’s ribs, and Souji ground his hips upwards. Only then could yosuke feel a very telling stiffness under his ass. He froze. 

“Dude... are you hard?!” Yosuke yelped as he retracted his hands. Souji looked guilty and disheveled underneath him. Even if Yosuke was straight, he had to admit that the view was pretty nice. how his cheeks were red with shame, and his usually perfect hair was messy, along with the remnants of tears down his face. His shirt was partly up, too, exposing his entire stomach to him. It all looked too much like some over-exaggerated scene from some hentai manga. 

“Ah—fuck Yosuke I’m sorry, I-“ souji was cut off by Yosuke reaching down and continuing to tickle him— just because his friend reacted like that doesn’t mean he had to stop, right? It was too tempting to keep going, after all. He was straight, so there’s no reason a dudes boner should distract him at all, so he should just ignore it, right?

Yosuke could tell Souji was out of breath when he laughed, because there wass less of his voice and more breath with every laugh-and he was gasping more and more often. Souji couldn’t help but grind his dick up into Yosukes ass, in an erratic, uncontrolled rhythm. Yosuke was too busy tickling him to realize for a while but Oh— he was just as hard as Souji was. He figured he couldn’t help it, it was just a reaction. It didn’t have to mean anything. 

Yosuke might have thought something was off when Souji made an involuntary moan, but he was too far gone to care. Yosuke’s hands eandered farther up Souji’s shirt to his chest, and Yosuke didn’t realize his partner was this muscular before, even if he’d seen him naked at the hot springs, feeling it is totally different. he never thought that it would be so hot to run his hands up his chest and thumb over his nipples. Souji gasped underneath his touch, encouraging him further. 

Yosuke shifted his weight so that his and Souji’s cocks were grinding against each other through their pants. Yosuke let out a pathetic whimper when he could feel the pressure of Souji’s dick against his, and if he had any sense he would think that it was mortifying to think that was as arousing as he did. He looked down do Souji’s face and could tell that he approved. He could especially tell when Souji let out a low groan in response that just spurred Yosuke on. 

He moved his hands down to The waistband of Souji’s pants, and he barely had the forethought to look to Souji for permission. Souji nodded at him with a gulp, and yosuke could feel the room go up in temperature. Whatever nerves he felt were overshadowed by the need he felt, and he promptly unbuttoned Souji’s pants and pulled them down.

Souji’s boxers had a much more noticeable tent in them, and a wet patch—presumably pre-cum—staining them. Yosuke ground his hips against the bulge, and Souji groaned, bucking his hips up in response. It’s hard to tell by just looking at the bulge in his boxers, but Souji looked like he had a pretty big dick—not that Yosuke would have much to compare it to. 

“Mmmggh, Yosuke, please—“ souji squirmed, and Yosuke moved his hand to rub against his cock, and the noises Souji made were downright pornographic. Souji was arching his back and nearly screaming Yosuke’s name— they were lucky no one was home or they’d be dead meat. 

Yosuke pulled down Souji’s boxers in one swift motion, and Souji’s leaking cock bounced out, becoming flush with his abdomen. Souji was red as a tomato, a look not often seen on the stoic leader. Yosuke felt somewhat proud that he was able to break his usually neutral expression. 

“You too...” Souji mumbled, and yosuke didn’t quite catch what he said. “What’d you say?” He asked, and Souji reached down and pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time. Yosuke squawked as his cock bounced out of his jeans. He was embarrassed at how hard he was in front of Souji, but Souji had no complaints about it. Even as aroused as he was, he had to admit that this was pretty gay, but he couldn’t bring himself to push away from Souji with the way that he was looking at him. He looked lustful and hungry, his eyes flashing from his cock to his face, looking him up and down. He could guess that his face was as red as his pants at this point, but Souji’s wasn’t much better. Yosuke licked his lips in anticipation, a nervous habit that just ended up giving him chapped lips whenever he did it. 

It was souji who made the first move, sitting up and pulling Yosuke over so that their cocks were touching, and yosuke gasped when souji grabbed both of their dicks and started stroking them while using their pre-cum as lube. No one else has ever touched his cock, so the feeling was foreign and intense. He couldn’t help but moan out Souji’s name like a plea. 

This was just unfair, Yosuke had to get back at him somehow, and he knew just the way. 

He moved to push souji back onto his back, and souji faltered, but continued to stroke them in unison. Yosuke moved his hands to Souji’s stomach and started to tickle him again, making Souji yelp and buck into his own grasp and against Yosukes cock. It felt weird for both Souji’s hand and dick to be sliding against his, but it was definitely something that he liked. Yosuke continued to tickle him, and Souji laughed hysterically, moaning between laughs. Yosuke had no idea that Souji got off this much on tickling. 

It was incredibly hot, yosuke decided, and he could feel himself getting closer to cumming. Every stroke was like a jolt if zio in the best way possible. Souji, however, was closer, it seemed. He bucked his hips up into his grip, cumming all over his own hand and abdomen with a ludicrously lewd moan that just HAD to be illegal. Yosuke wasn’t far after, cumming all over Souji’s hand and dick. It was by far the most intense orgasm he’d had, and the whine-y noise he made was absolutely mortifying. 

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Panic sinks into Yosuke. He definitely made a mistake doing this, this was so wrong in so many ways. This is was his best friend, his partner, a DUDE. He didn’t even want to THINK about how disappointed everyone would be. His peers, his teammates, the whole damn town of Inaba if they knew what he’d done. He rips away his hand from Souji like he’d been burned, and frantically pulls his pants back up. 

“Yosuke, wait!” Souji said as he grabbed his hand, using his clean hand to, of course. “I’m sorry, yosuke...” Souji said, and yosuke deflated at the guilty look on his face. He just couldn’t stay uoset when his partner was here. Even when he was disgusted with himself, Souji would always be there to accept him, and he knew he would be supported no matter what, even if even he hated himself. Yosuke got up, and helped Souji up. 

“Let’s get cleaned up” he said, and Souji pulled up his pants. They both walked out to the bathroom to clean up. 

They washed up a bit, as best they could without taking a shower. They settled back in Souji’s room in awkward silence. Yosuke had no idea what to say. What were you supposed to say after that?!

“So, uh....” yosuke started, and quickly realized he didn’t know what to say next. “tickling, huh?” Yosuke cringed at his choice of topic. Souji blushed at that, and, despite having a clear head, Yosuke found it very cute. He didn’t know how to feel about that, but he decided that it might not be so bad to think of his partner that way. He still wasn’t gay, he was certain of that, but maybe his partner was an exception? He was willing to give it a try, at least. Weirder things have happened to them after all. 

“I’m sorry...” Souji said, looking dreadfully ashamed, and yosuke shook his head, “I’m sorry for overreacting” he said to a guilty looking souji,”I actually enjoyed myself, I guess... I don’t really know how to feel about it. I’m definitely not gay, but maybe you’re an exception?”

Souji looked at him, contemplative.  
“You have time to figure that out” he starts,”I’m just glad that you don’t hate me” souji smiled at him, and yosuke felt warm inside. 

“Well, I’m beat...” yosuke yawns and stretches, the fatigue catching up to him. Souji nods,”we should head to bed” 

Souji sets the futon up, and him and yosuke sleep together after a long night. Yosuke might have a lot to figure about about himself, and about his relationship with his partner, but he goes to sleep peacefully knowing Souji would be there with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very sorry


End file.
